dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
L. D'Eche (Universe L-137)
L. D'Eche is a side character and a major antagonist within the High School DxD universe of L-137 He is also part of the shared omniverse of L-137, within Lance Tennant's works. As one of the sons of Zeus, he is one of the most powerful beings to ever exist on the face of Creation. His very presence strikes fear into the souls of all living things, humans, animals, and mythological deities alike. One encounter with L D'Eche would send all the Supreme Gods of the Pantheons, Zeus included, into a state of panic and would lose their supremacy towards him. L D'Eche is also the founder of the Trinity; an ancient Illuminati order that manipulates all 4 factions of Earth (including humans) to go into a major global conflict known as World War 3. He is the first human-like being to be ranked first among the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the Universe'. History *TBA Appearance L. D'Eche appears as a man in his early to mid-twenties, with white hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin color. He also wears a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal-plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of restraint clothing made by someone he admires which were actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. Personality Not much is known about him. All knowledge is that L. D'Eche is the son of Zeus looking for complete domination of the Pantheon of Gods and achieve supremacy. Overview of Character |-|Powers And Abilities= 'Powers and Abilities' *'Unfathomable Power': As the son of the almighty Zeus, L D'eche is a powerful being in his own right, possessing power like no other supreme Creator-deity would kill to have. Having slain countless other threats, L D'Eche has been listed among the "New Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World." Even before he would unlock his awakening states, he was still able to contest against other "Great War Powers", whom he deems lesser than him, to their knees. At one point, even when the Ancient Beings were at individual strength, he's managed to make one of them knee before him during a fight, making it obey his commands, contracting its powers to further his own gain. *'Natural Divine Power': By-Product of his power *'Unfathomable Durability': By-product of his Power *'Unfathomable Reflexes': By-product of his Power *'Unfathomable Agility': By-product of his Power *'Unfathomable Stamina': By-product of his Power *'Instant Regeneration:' By-product of his Power *'Immortality': Being the son of Zeus, he will never age, neither will he sustain any sense of long-lasting pain form any sorts of biological weapons. *'Immense Strength': He possesses the strength to completely destroy half a galaxy, just from the amount of force he can punch. *'Portal Creation': By-product of his power *'Unfathomable Speed': Can achieve speeds near the Speed of Light *'Flight': By-product of his power *'Unfathomable Durability': Able to withstand blows to the vital organs multiple times, and still live *'Light Manipulation': If sufficiently angered enough, or it forces his hand, he can make no such thing as the darkness within the entire universe. *'Unfathomable Telekinesis': Exceeds that of Beelzebub's power *'Pyrokinesis': He can make the fire rage as same as that of the biggest supernova *'Redirection': He can redirect attacks back onto the opponent, twice as deadly. *'Possession': He can control living beings as if they were his own creation of minds. *'Magic-User': Being able to conjure magic on the same scale as that of his already strong biological powers. *'Reality Warping': In his awakened states, he is able to control and mold reality all across the universe. This extent, however, is far lower than what the Ancient Beings can muster. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Super Solar' The first Awakened State of L D'Eche. Achieved purely through his will to achieve it When this state is active, his eyes turn bright blue, with lightning strikes coming out of them occassionally. In this form, he easily overpowered Kurenai and all of his D/D/D familiars, which can go toe to toe with ultimate class devils. The full force of this awakened state was also capable of completely messing the Earth's magnetic and geological fields, making the landscape very uneven and very volatie: a choatic battlefield. Reality Warping: Unlocked in this Awakened State, L D'Eche has become a powerful user of magic. He can also display innate knowledge of different types of magic, understanding their strengths and weaknesses. He never uses his own magic to warp existence unless he needs to. *'Negate': A unique magic spell that L. D'eche uses against foes with created after World War 3, it combines different magic types into one. When unleashed, it releases a storng pull of gravitational energy that messes with time, and sends it back towards the current state. |-|Weakness= 'Weakness' *'None specified': Even those who survived encounters with him, still do not know a way to destroy him completely. It's highly stated that Rashelton and Fille D'Eche can only go against him and possibly win. VS Battle Tiering Tier: At least 3-B | 2-C Name: L. D'Eche Origin: Highschool DxD Universe L-137 Gender: Male Age: 13.2 billion years Classification: Son of Zeus, Leader of the Trinity (L D'Eche, Zarc , and Danton ) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,2,3,8, 9), Acausality (Type 5), Unorthodox Regeneration, Supernatural Perception, Magical Mastery (grants him access to Astral Projection, Organic Possession, Flight, Teleportation, Apporting, BFR, Portal Creation, Absorption ((he can absorb all manner of energy-based attacks that exist in the laws of physics and add them to his own power)), Telekinesis, Sun Manipulation), Weather Manipulation and Lightning Manipulation (during the last encounter, he summoned massive thunderstorms that encompassed the Earth for a decade), Light Manipulation (L. D'Eche can control and manipulate all forms of light that exists. Energy-based attacks fall under this), Reactive Power Level, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic Level), Dream Walking, Non-Physical Interaction, Self Sustenance (Type 1 and 2) | All previous abilities, but enhanced to affect the multiversal level, Reality Warping Attack Potency: '''At least Multi-Galaxy Level (Is vastly superior towards all Gods of Earth and that of the Buddha. Only those wielding the Ancient Beings and Creator-Gods were able to try and damage him. Effortlessly stomped all Four Satans. Defeated Indra and Baraqiel easily.) | Low Multiversal Level (on the same level as one of the weakest Ancient Beings with their avatar states, but not on the same level as that of Fille D'Eche , but vastly superior to elder gods.) '''Speed: '''At least Relativistic with the same reaction speed (Has been able to out-maneuver a person whilst saying a command that would have affected his physical self) | Light Speed Reaction Times '''Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic | Low Multiversal Level Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-Galactic (He is shown to be invulnerable towards lesser-known physical strikes from Ultimate Class Devils) Stamina: Possibly Nigh-Limitless (Relentlessly trained for 10 billion years to achieve an awakened state 3 times over) Range: Extended Melee Range. His power can extend all the way towards Multi-Galaxy Level | Low Multiversal Level (His sheer power was enough to make the Creator-Gods fall to their knees, but be on the same level as he is.) Standard Equipment: The Raging Blades of the Olympians '''Intelligence: '''Genius (though can rage at times, he is a deductive reasonable person and can conduct missions just like any other ruling body of government.) Trivia *His face claim is that of Archer from Fate/Stay Night